(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyphenylene ether resin composition obtained by incorporating a resin which is prepared from a specified hydrocarbon mixture into the polyphenylene ether resin, and the moldability of the resulting polyphenylene ether resin composition is improved without damaging high rigidity and thermal properties which belong inherently to polyphenylene ether resin.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Polyphenylene ether resin is known as a thermoplastic resin being excellent in mechanical, electrical and heat-resisting properties, and which is utilized in the wide variety of fields of automobiles, office automation equipment, electrical-electronic parts and the like. On the other hand, it has been known that polyphenylene ether resin has poor flowability, so that the moldability and workability thereof are also poor, and besides there is a problem in its heat stability. In order to make the practical moldability and workability of polyphenylene ether resin easy, it has been proposed to incorporate high-impact polystyrene into the polyphenylene ether resin (U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,435) and the industrial practice thereof has been publicly known. However, sufficient effects for improving the flowability could have not yet been attained by the proposal described above.
Furthermore, it has been known a composition prepared by allowing an aromatic hydrocarbon resin obtained by polymerizing unsaturated hydrocarbons in cracked naphtha produced by cracking petroleum, particularly mixed vinyltoluene or mixed vinylxylene to be contained in polyphenylene ether resin, and another composition prepared by allowing cumarone-indene resin produced from coal tar naphtha to be contained in polyphenylene ether resin (Patent Publication No. 13584/1982 and Patent Laid-open No. 3136/1972 Official Gazettes). In these polyphenylene ether resin compositions, while effects for the improvement in flowability thereof may be observed, the incorporation of the above resins results in deterioration of thermal resistance and impact resistance in the resulting resin compositions.